


Complications

by space0bongo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0bongo/pseuds/space0bongo
Summary: Standalone possibly connected Barry/Leonard drabbles set in an alternate universe with no powers





	1. Chapter 1

Lets get one thing clear right now. Len Snart is not a virgin. He's screwed around plenty. Men, women, non-conformists, it really didn't matter as long as they were hot. But there's something about dating Barry Allen that makes all of that high quality experience count for absolutely nothing.

"You're blushing," Barry teases with a grin, the lilies he produced out of nowhere seconds ago held out in front of him like an offering. The comment makes Len's face burn even hotter. "I didn't think men your age could still do that."

"I'm only forty-three," He snatches up the flowers as if they personally offend him, makes a half-aborted move to sniff them out of courtesy (and definitely not because he likes them), then steps aside to let Barry in.

"I thought you made dinner reservations?" Barry asks with a befuddled expression on his face. Len smirks.

"Nobody's ever gotten me flowers before," He lowers his voice as Barry steps up to the door, just inches away. "I want to be properly appreciative."

"They're just flowers," Barry says carefully, the confusion fading into something that looks an awful lot like pity to Len. "I got them 'cause Mick said you like lilies. You don't owe me anything, Len."

Len sighs impatiently. Then, still holding the flowers, winds his hands into the collar of Barry's shirt to pull him into a kiss. It's slow and sweet. Sweeter than anything Len has ever experienced anyway.

"Come on in before I change my mind," he says roughly as he lets Barry go. "I'm gonna make you dinner tonight."

-/-

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe/Barry is the only reason why I watch the Flash.

"Len's a baker," Barry says between mouthfuls as Joe looks on horrified. "He makes the best muffins," he splutters crumbs as he talks. Frankly at the speed he's eating Joe's amazed he hasn't choked yet. "He makes the best muffins, the best brownies, the best everything."

"He's five years younger than me!" Joe snaps impatiently without taking his eyes off his paper. He ignores the sole muffin Barry slides his way. "And don't think I don't see those for the bribes they really are."

"He's a good guy, Joe." The muffin slides closer but Joe ignores it. "At least try one. He made them especially for you. He knows all about your muffin addiction."

"Yeah," Joe scoffs as he flips the paper to the sports section. "I wonder who told him."

"Pretty please?" Barry flutters his eyelashes and looks so ridiculous Joe has no choice but to put him out of his misery. He grabs the muffin, takes a bite, and then looks up at his son with an amazed look on his face. "I know," Barry grins, then frowns when Joe slaps his hands away from the muffin box to take it for himself. "Hey!"

"You said it, Barr." Joe grins as he stands up with the box. "Snart made them for me. They're mine. And I want to take my muffins to the station." He glares at his son. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," Barry says reluctantly.

-/-


End file.
